The Look for Koriens
by Allura1996
Summary: The Planet Kor trilogy.Now that the Irken Empire is after Earth now,they have to find the surviving Koriens before they come. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Skool's Out!

-Prologe-

The Irken armada. I've hated them for many years. I don't remember much, but all I remember is that every Irken called me a Delta, a copy. Who am I copy of? And why? I don't look like any Irken, except for my purple eyes, but that's it. Even my antenna are a different color. I have been an outcast for as long as I can remember. Then I heard of Earth for the first time. It actually exsists? I thought it was all fake. Anyway, three Irkens, two Koriens and a human are going to be looking for Koriens. There is one or two on every planet, I know, because I caught a transmission. It was a transmission from a female defective Irken named Zen. Hm, I wonder if whoever she was sending the transmission to ever got it... Anyway, my name? Hm, who needs one? It's only to identify someone. Why should I have one? Sigh... I guess I should though... Hm... Delta... You know what? Call me Della. I like that better than Delta anyway. Why do you bother knowing me? ... ... ... I see... Okay. I understand. Now, leave me be.

Chapter one:  
>Skools Out!<p>

"I thought this was never gonna come!" Zen cheered. Every students dream. Summer vacation. But, unfortunately these students weren't going to relax all this summer. There was important things to do. Dib, a human that is currently surrounded by so far, two different alien races: Koriens and Irken. He had to admit that he had fallen in love with the female Korien, named Tori, but he knew she was better off with someone else.

"Well, today has come. Why did you think it wasn't going to come? You know that it-" A male Korien, named Adder, was interuped by Zen, who was Irken. "Just, stop, before you you hurt yourself Viper." She said. "It's Adder, you know that!" He snapped. "Calm down. Sheesh." She muttered. A girl, named Tak, crossed her arms. Tak had been looking for Adder because he had broken a promise he had made her. Now she feels like she's being held hostage by him.

"Hm. You know, we should be finding out how we're going to get into space. We need to be-"

"We know Tak! we've been trying to find a way for a while now!" Dib snapped. Koriens were a race of aliens that didn't agree with violence and focused more on technology. Unfortuneately their planet was destroyed because a traitor was caught. Many Koriens were about to become slaves so the leaders only allowed two to escape... Or many thought so. There are aparently Koriens that are still alive out there and to make thing worse, it seems the Irken armada will come to Earth to make it valuable. Now they have to find the Koriens so they could stop them.

"I know how we can get into space, but I'm gonna need a lot of fuel." A green boy, named Zim, said. Zim, in the past, was Dib's rival to get Tori, but now she was his. Now the two rivals were friends, which shocked many people in the school.

"Look, if we could just make it to Tur, then we can get as much fuel as we can!... Or at least that's what Tariff said." Zen said. "What I find weird, is that I was there for a few months, but there was no sign of a Korien there..." Tori mumbled. "He probably wasn't there when you were." Dib said.

"Still, even if I have enough fuel for the trip to Tur, how can you be sure that there will be enough fuel?" Zim questioned. "There is, if you want Zimmy you can check with Tariff." Zen said, placing a hand on her hip. She had give almost all of them nick-names, but she couldn't find one for Tori or Tariff, so she called them by their own names. Sometimes she would call Tori 'fairy girl' because of her wings. "MY NAME IS ZIM!" He snapped. He would have outbursts every great now-and-then. "I AM ZIIIIIMMM!"

"Zim, calm down!" Tori said, wrapping an arm around him. He sighed, then nodded. Dib chuckled softly. "Alright. So say we get to Tur, how would we find him?" Adder said, bluntly. Zen shrugged. "I dunno, I'll ask him later."

"Someone will have to stay here. There will be somebody that will realize that we are gone and will grow suspicious." Tak said, lowering her head slightly. "That's true. My dad and sister will find something out." Dib muttered loud enough for them to hear. "We'll discuss things later. Meet at the Krazy Taco." Tak said turning towards Adder's place. He followed her.

"Yeah, I've gotta go too. I'll see you guys later." Dib left as well. Zen watched him go before saying, "See ya at the Krazy Taco you two!" She waved to Tori and Zim as she walked off. "So what do we do now?" Tori asked. Zim shrugged. He had changed his style of clothes over these months. He wore a dark red T-shirt, black jeans that seemed a little baggy for him, and black boots. As for Tori, she still barely wore dresses or skirts, but now that it was summer, she wore a white shirt and jean shorts with clear flip-flops.

"I don't know. If you want we could walk around or..." His voice trialed off. She smiled. "Yeah, let's go." She took his arm and walked, though it semmed more like dragging him, with him towards the park. He still wasn't used to being around a lot of humans, but for some reason, the younger ones didn't bother him much.

-Later-

"Why are we all early?" Zen asked, hands in pokets. The sun was setting, but there was still plenty on light out. Adder with a rare expression on his face, which was either shock or amazement, stood next to Tak, who had something in her arms. "We found all the locations of the Koriens. Tariff had downloaded them into his computer and managed to give them to us." She said, opening the object. Tariff appeared on its screen.

_"Hiya guys! Been a while since I last saw you guys like this." _He said smiling faintly. Tariff had a robotic red eye and the half of his face was made of metal. He cleared his throat. _"Anyway, the list of planets that the Koriens are on, everything is loaded into this computer, but I'll tell you guys quickly. Hobo 13, Foodcourtia, Irk, remains of the planet Kor, Zorka-" _Tariff continued, but Zim had stopped listening when he heard Foodcourtia. Why should they go to Foodcourtia? Why him? WHY? But either way, he knew he had to get them to there, but he had to stay hidden.

"Zim? You okay?" Tori whispered. "Yeah... I'm fine." He lied, but Tori bought it. _"Any questions?" _Tariff asked, adjusting his robotic eye. Zen raised her hand. "Where's-"

_"Any other questions that don't have to do with distance?" _Zen lowered her hand. _"Okay, good I'll see you guys in person soon! Bye!" _The screen faded into a map of the planets. "We're leaving tomarrow. Weather you like it or not Zim." Adder said, no exact expression on his face. The others nodded in agreement. "Fine." Zim bluntly said. Dib had written down the list of planets. He wanted to study them with Tak's ship's computer. He already knew Vort, so he put a check mark by the name.

-The next day, when night fell-

Everyone brought as much as they could. Espicially Zen. She may be an Irken, but that didn't mean she acted like a human. After all, she didn't really need a PAK for some reason. There was also a few things in the bags that she wanted to give to someone... But not anytime soon. Everyone met inside Zim's base. Nothing had changed upstairs, where the living room and other rooms were, but downstairs was much larger and for a good reason. Inside was a large white ship. The only window there was, was at the front of the ship.

There were robots with almost everyone. Three SIR units and three PEK units. The SIR units' names were MiMi, of course Gir and this SIR had a PEK unit brain and her name was Giz. The PEK units were Zig, Zag and Goz. PEK units were programed to be either male or female, which was important to the Koriens. Zen came finally with two robots that seemed like SIR units yet... Not.

"What are those?" Zim asked when he saw them. "Oh come on Zimmy! You've gotta remember Rig and Miz!" He groaned. "Yeah... I remember."

"Well? Why look so disappointed?" Said one of her robots. This one was Miz. Miz was always a chatterbox and Zen named him Miz just to annoy Zim. Same way with Rig too. Rig couldn't speak, but he was stronger than Miz. "Just. Don't Talk. And we'll get along just fine." Zim said sternly. "Okay, so-" Dib quickly shut his mouth tight and handed him to Zen. "Please. We don't want to hear him talk for no reason for hours!" Zen took her robot, smiling.

"Fine." Was all she said. Adder and Dib loaded everything into the ship, Tak had to stay within Adder's sights, so she had to help too. Tori and Zim checked the engines and Zen loaded the downloadable map into the ship's computer. Tariff had to guide her and many times she had asked, "What again?" Finally when everything was done everyone went into the ship.

"Is everything ready?" Zim asked, looking over his shoulder. They were all in the piolet room. "Yep. We have everything loaded." Dib said. "And even Tariff helped me load the map in the computer." Zen stated. "Then let's go." Zim turned the ship on and they were off.

**A/N: I know, I could've done better for a beginning, but this was the best I could do. *ahem* Anyway, for those who wanna make their own Korien, here's all the information I need:**

** Name:**

** Age:(or at least how old they look)**

** Gender:**

** Looks:**

** PEK unit: (your choise if you want one or not)**

** Trait:**

** Personality:**

** History: (not really needed, but it'll help)**

** Likes and Dislikes:**

** Hm... And that should be it. If you wanna add a theme song too, then you can if you want.**

** Della:... you're weird, you know that?**

** WEIRD IS NICE!**

** Della:*facepalms* My god... Before she says anything else. R&R please...**


	2. Planet Tur

**A/N: Okay, the beginning wasn't my best, but I'll it make up with the rest of the chapters. I won't be using a lot of the PEK or SIR units, except Gir. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter two:  
>Planet Tur<p>

Zen was looking through her small window in her room, looking at the stars that passed by. Why was she an Irken? Why did she have to be? She snapped back into realality when an announcement was made. _"Attention, will everyone come to the piolet room please? Thank you." _She sighed and got up. Everything was quiet because of the lack of people that were there, so her footsteps echoed as she walked towards the piolet room.

Zim was the one that was pioleting for the momment, he made his co-piolet Dib, since he already knew the basic controls. Adder, Tak, Dib and Tori were there already. When Zen came in, she quickly put on a smile, but Dib could see something in her violet eyes that no one else could see. He'll ask later. Tariff was shown on a screen in front of the window. "_Sorry, hope I didn't bother anyone." _He said with a sheepish grin. "No, it's all right. You said that you have important news right?" Dib asked, turning his gaze away from Zen. _"Hm? Oh, yes! That's right! Ahem, well, I seemed to have overlooked something. There is a far-off moon around Tur. I have a suspicon that there might be a Korien there. I don't know the exact corodinates, so I need to be on the ship where I can use more technology to find it_."

"Thanks Tariff, we'll pick you up as soon as possible." Tori said. "Quick question: where is your location Tariff?" Tak asked_. "I'll tell you once you enter Tur's atmospere_."

"Which will be soon." Zim stated. Tariff nodded. _"Right... You should land 49 degrees latitude and 58 degrees longitude. That should put you at least nearby where I am currently. You would want to come along with Tori and Adder. There's plenty of room for them to practise anything around here." _Adder thought it was a good idea, but Tori didn't really care about it. She knew she was going to fly a lot more often than what she was used to. Then again, practising her flying did seem like a good idea now that she thought about it.

"Thank you Tariff, we'll be there soon." Adder said, smiling very faintly. The screen went blank and Zim quickly pressed a few buttons and turned the ship. Everyone nearly fell to the right. Zim held onto the controls tightly and he even stopped Tori from sliding to the other side of the room. Adder quickly grew his tail and wrapped it around the controls and Tak latched onto him. Zen was forced to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Are you insane? You can't turn the ship like that!" Adder snapped. Zim only reasponded by shooting a look at him. The ship shook as they were entering Tur's atmospere. Tak's grip tightened on Adder's arm. She was used to this in the safety of her own small ship, but this was a larger ship and she already was thinking the worst. They landed roughly, but everyone wasn't harmed. Adder gave Tak an odd look, then she let him go.

"Okay... What kind of landing was that?" Zen asked, almost snapping at Zim. "I'm used to flying only a smaller ship! It'll take some time to get used to this!" Zim snapped. Adder retracted his tail and straightened. "We aren't harmed, and that's what matters currently. Let's hurry and get this Korien so we can continue." He said sternly, walking off. Zen got up and went to her room. Dib was tempted to follow her and try to find out why she was upset, but he went into a different room to change into a space suit.

"Tori." Zim said before she was about to leave. She turned to him, tilting her head slightly. "What is it Zim? Is everything all right?" He wanted to tell her about Foodcoutia and why he was banished there. He had been so stupid back then... He wanted to also warn her about Irk, how there are Koriens there too. But, he shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind." She stayed where she was. Tori was concerned, but she didn't know what to ask. "... Zim, are you all right?" She finally asked, softly.

"I'll talk about it later... Let's go..." He said, leaving the room. Tori didn't understand what was happening to Zim, but she really hoped he was all right. She stood there in the room for a few minutes, thinking of the possiblities that would make Zim act this way, but she couldn't think of anything. She finally walked out, her thoughts trailing behind her.

One step on Tur and it was like walking into a damp, moist, mossy cave. The planet had dim light and everything seemed to be covered in moss. Zen nearly gagged when she breathed in. "OH GAWD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?" She yelled, covering where her nose should be. Dib raised and eyebrow as he thought, _How can they smell when they don't have noses?_ He quickly ignored the thought and adjusted his helmet slightly. "Just... Try to ignore the scent." He said.

"Kay..." Zen muttered, putting her hand over the spot where her nose should be. Zim nearly gagged as well, but he simply put his shirt over the lower part of his face. Adder, Tak and Tori didn't like it either, but they ignored it as best they could. Dib was the lucky one. He didn't have to smell anything. Zen was getting light-headed from the scent and holding her breath.

He could see them coming. Tariff had turned his robot eye off and his eye color faded from gold to his original color, grey. He turned the robot eye back on. "They're coming. Can you direct them safely to here Zula?" A female stood up. She was very slender and was wearing what seemed to be a long, sleeveless, black dress with a hood. (If you've seen Soul Eater and Medusa's outfit, it's something like that) "Yessss, I will be willing to show them..." She said. Her voice was low and it sounded like a creeeking door, which creeped Tariff in the beginning but he got used to it. The only thing that he ever saw from her was only her chin, but that was because she never pulled her hood back. "Thanks Zula, and try not to challenge them like you did with the others." She smiled under her hood. "I promissssse..." She assured before running off.

It was only seconds when she had found them. Not because they were close, but because she was very fast. She could tell by the looks on their faces that all of them didn't like the smell here, except for this... Odd creature... Was it a male?... It looked like it, but Zula wasn't sure. She tilted her head, icey blue eyes gilting in curiousity. What was this creature? His skin was barely tanned and hair was on his head. Quickly she came in front of all of them, feeling lucky that none of them could see where her gaze was locked on.

"All of you... Are you here for Tariff?" She questioned, eyes never leaving Dib for a second. "Yes, do you know where he is?" Adder asked, distrust glinted sharply in his eyes. "Yessss, I will show you to him... Follow..." She said, turning. Dib sworn he felt something like eyes on him. Should he be afraid? Why should he? He was surrounded by beings that were stronger than him. So why was fear crawling in his stomach?

**A/N: All right, it was long, and they haven't gotten to Tariff yet. They will in the next chap. As for Della, she won't come until later.**

** Della: Well hurry up! I don't wanna wait forever then!**

** *sigh* Fine, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Tariff

**A/N: Finally, here's the other chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter three:  
>Tariff<p>

It was difficult to catch up with Zula. Mostly because she was too damn fast! But also because she knew this planet better than they did. Zim had twice stumbled, but his PAK legs helped him regain balence. Dib was the one having the most difficulty. He swore several times and sometimes needed help. He thought for a short minute that it would probably would've been best if he stayed in the ship, but he quickly pushed this thought in the back of his mind and continued on. Zula glanced at the human, still unsure who or what he was. One question came into Tak's mind. _How was she so quick when this was Tur, where the slug people lived? _The thought came to Adder as well, but he kept quiet, if she truely knew where a Korien was, they were gonna follow.

"How much farther Tur-creature?" Zim asked. "Not much Irken. Jussssst be patient..." Zula creeked. They came to a small shelter that seemed to be made of bits and pieces of a ship. A few pieces of scrap metal scattered on the ground. There was a light buzzing sound coming inside. Zula went inside, waiting for the others by holding the door open for them. Not only was she quick, but she was silent too! Most went inside, but Adder, Tak and Dib stayed out, but they left the door open. Tariff was smaller than Zim. Even the tip of his antennae barely reached his shoulder. "Hey, about time you guys showed up!" Tariff greeted cheerfully. This wasn't exactly what they were expecting.

"Um... No offence, but I kinda pictured you a little more..." Zen raised her hand slightly higher than Tariff's height. "Taller..." He adjusted his eye and chuckled. "None taken whatsoever. I'm only, what do the humans say... Fourteen! Yes, that's right." Then he lowered his voice to a murmur. "Gotta learn how to count in English..."

"What was that?" Tori asked. "Oh, nothing! Nothing to worry about." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Zula, could you help me get my stuff please?" The slender figure straightened and quickly disappeared into the darker parts of the shelter. "Is Zula-" Zim began. "No, she's not a Tur, but she still won't tell me what she is." Tariff answered, not needing to know the rest of the question. Shortly, after Zula came back and gave Tariff a black bag, there was a problem. "Uuuhh, guys. We have a bit of a, uh, situation." Dib's voice could be heard from outside. Zula looked outside and muttered something in a different language, then turned to them.

"They have found Tariff. They will do nothing to get you Korienssssss. You mussssssst go, now! I'll deal with them." Zula snapped. Tariff shut off his robot eye and his other quickly faded into a golden color. Zim's antennae stiffened in confusion. "A lot of em... Coming..." He turned his eye back on and the other turned back to grey. "You sure you can handle them Zula?" She nodded and went out. Dib was already trying to defend himself, Adder and Tak were doing the same. Slug-like creatures were surrounding them, they weren't slow, but weren't fast either. Many of them were in different shades of murky green and grey. Zula hissed.

"Go! All of you go!" She yelled. "What about you? Eeyack!" Dib spat when he got a foot stuck inside one of the creatures. Zen quickly pulled him out. "What's with boys and weird, gross bugs anyway?" She murmured. "All of you go!" Zula only hissed, hood sliding back. Tariff's eye widened. Zula had green small scales and blue reptile-like eyes. She had a small holes where her ears would be. She continued to hiss as she pushed them off. "GO! Go already!" Zim, not one to retreat, decided to actually retreat. What else could he do? Tori grew her wings and flew with them, not trusting her legs to run. Adder was the only one left behind. Zula hissed at him, urging him to go on with the others, but something wasn't right. He felt... Something tugging at his legs. Whatever it was, it was preventing him to move. Zula pushed him, finally able to move. "GO! You ssssstupid Korien! Go!" She hissed. Quickly, he ran with the others.

Once they were gone, Zula turned to the Turs. "You ssssswore to me that you would not go after the Korien or any other Koriensssss that would come here! Why did you disssssobey that swore?" She shouted at them. "The Irrrrrkkkeeeen Armmaaadaaa haaad founnnnnd twooooo Koooorrrieeeennnns. Theeeey prooooommmised aaaaa reeeeewaaard toooo thoooose whooooo turrrrrnnnnn onnnnne innnnn." moaned a Tur who came closer to her. "You cannot trussssst the Irken armada! I had told you that! Why didn't you lisssssten to me?"

"Weeee aaaarrrrre donnnnnne listennnnnninnnnng to yooou Zuuuuullaaaa." Another said, going to her other side. "Now, now." a deep voice said. It was a female's, but it sounded very close to a male's voice. "You shouldn't break anything that you promised. Those in the shadows will find ways to give you horrible nightmares that'll keep you up at night."

"Whooooo aaaaarrrre yoooou?" Zula looked around for the sourse of the voice. "That's not important. What matters is the Korien and the others are gone. But, I'll speak to the ones in the shadows and see if they will spare you, but they are very displeased." Something that felt like an antennae brushed against Zula's shoulder as she heard a low murmur, "Do what you want with them. I can care less." Then they all knew they person was gone. Who was that and where did she go?

-Meanwhile-

"How are those two?" Almigty Tallest Red asked one of the gaurds. "They are safe currently and no other Irken has came by their cell yet my Tallest." The one on the left said. "Good, keep it like that." The two guards turned and left. "Are you sure that Earth will be a valueable planet?" Almightly Tallest Purple asked, antennae raising. "We might as well, after all, Zim's reports were at least somewhat useful. These humans will obey to any surperior being."

"True." Purple bluntly said, taking a doughnut out of the bag he was holding in his right hand. The two gaurds that left the Tallest came by a cell to keep an eye on the Korien. "I don't like her, she's scary!" mumbled the one on the right. The left one shot a look at the other. "I don't like her either, but she has to be watched. And I don't wanna get into trouble with the Tallest." The right one looked inside. It wasn't like the prisoner's cell. There was a pale pink bed and even a small window. He could see a small Korien that just stood in the middle of her room... Not sure if she was staring at him or not.

"Has she been there much?" The left one turned. "I dunno." The young Korien looked up. Her eyes were a dark blue-green, but the outside of her eyes began to glow blue. This wasn't good... She narrowed her eyes and slowly the guards were being lifted off the ground. "I want out..." She growled. The two of them were shouting in fear and surprise, even though she's done this before to them. "Lemmie out! I want out!" She shouted throwing them against the wall and then she lost her consintration, making them slide to the ground. Then she lifted small stuffed creatures.

"I want... Someone to play with... I WANT OUT!" She threw the stuffed creatures against the door she couldn't open, then ran to the door and shook it. It didn't move at all. The guard that was on the left slowly peered inside. The little Korien glared at him. "... Come and play..." She hissed. The guard gulped, but he didn't know why he was so scared. He went through this almost everyday. The Korien then moved away from the door and climbed onto her bed and just sat there. Staring at the window.

"See what I mean?" Shouted the Irken guard that was on the right. "We deal with this everyday," The left said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "I'm surprised you're scared now."

-Back with the others-

They had managed to get to the ship on time and took off. Tariff quickly went to work, but he worked slow because he couldn't help but to worry if Zula was all right. Dib had gotten ingured while getting back to the ship. Scrapes and bruises were all over his body and Zen was treating him. "Since when do you know any medical skills?" He asked.

"When I was assigned to assist the Irken infirmary. It was the only place that I actually did great in-"

"Ah!" Dib yelped when she put a rubbing alchohol-moist cotton ball on one of the scrapes. "Sorry." He relaxed a bit, the stinging pain ebbing away. "It's all right. Go on."

"Okay... Well, like I said, it was the only place that I did great in. But..." She paused, and started looking for bandages for the scrapes. Still sore from the rubbing alchohol, he straightened up. "What happened?" He asked. She turned, a box of bandages in her hands. "Um, I couldn't and wouldn't assist in surgeries... It was just the blood. I couldn't see all that blood; it made me sick!" He chuckled a little.

"Doesn't surprise me much." He muttered. Her antennae twitched in responce. He had forgotten that the Irken's hearing was more acute than human hearing, but he didn't think he offended her. Yet, the silence made him think differently.

"All right, you're done!" Zen finally said, cheerfully. He stood up, wincing slightly. "Thanks." She smiled. "No problem Dibs!"

"Stop calling me that!" He said, pretending to be mad. He was starting to get used to her little nick-names. "Awww! Why should I?" She whined.

Adder, who was in a room that was next to the room Dib and Zen were, groaned in irritation. He was trying to work with Tariff to find out where this moon was. Tak, in the meantime, wasn't even going to bother helping them, but she would sometimes chuckle at their stupid guesses.

"Well, if you think you know so much, why don't you do something?" Adder finally snapped. Tak walked over to their little work area and simply pointed to a location on the map. "Right there." Was all she said. The two males looked at it, Adder had his mouth open. Words wanted to come out, but for some reason, they wouldn't come. Tak removed her finger and smirked.

"Amazing... I'd never thought of it even being there..." Tariff mumbled, adjusting his eye while still looking at the location. "Well?" Tak asked Adder. "You... I... It-" She crossed her arms. He sighed. "Th-Thank... Y-You." He urged out. Her antennae raised in surprise. _That's all? A simple 'thank you'? Why?_ She thought in irritation, yet she felt... What was it? Honored? Adder cleared his throat, snapping her back into realality.

"We need to report this to the male Irken-"

"I'll do it!" Gir squealed with glee. How did he get here? Adder raised a non-exsisting brow at the little robot. "Um... Okay. Tariff-"

"Already got the location down! Just give this to Zim, okay Gir?" Tariff said, giving Gir a small, disk-like object. "Okey-dokey!" Quickly, Gir took the disk and ran out of the room. "... I will never understand that robot..." Adder mumbled.


	4. Intruder

**A/N: For those of you who want action, here the chapter for you, but it's more at the end. Happy reading!^^**

Chapter four:  
>Intruder<p>

Gir had nearly dropped the disk twice, if Tori wasn't walking with him. She saw him walking, more like skipping, towards the piolet's room. In other words, Zim. She hadn't been able to talk to him when they came back on the ship on Tur. She just had to know what was bothering him.

"Oooohhh Maaassssteeerrrrrr!" Gir said, sing-songingly. Zim's antennae twitched up and turned. "He has something for you and I need to talk to you." Tori said, almost sternly. He blinked in surprise, then turned to Gir, extending his hand for the disk-like object in his mouth. The SIR quickly spat it out into Zim's gloved hand. He looked at it in disgust and shook the robot's spit off before slipping it in the computer. While it was loading, he quickly washed the spit off of his hand (remember the "Germs" episode). It was loaded into the computer after a few seconds.

"What's this?" He asked when the coorodinates to the location where another Korien could be. "IT'S A GIANT BALL OF CHEESE!" Gir squealed. Both of them looked at him with confused looks on their faces, then Zim turned back to the computer. "I don't know, but Gir told me it was something to do with one of the Koriens." Tori answered. She then put a hand on Zim's shoulder. "Zim, what were you gonna tell me? You know you can tell me, right?"

He glanced at her and sighed. "Um... Well, you know I was never really an invader except for Operation Impending Doom one, right?" She nodded. "After that... Well... Um..." Why was this so hard to tell her? "I was a... Um..." She blinked and continued to stare into his ruby eyes. "He was banned to Foodcourtia!"

"Wha-" Zim turned and saw Tak leaning on the doorway, arms crossed. "What? I could've let you go on babbling like an idiot, which I have to ask you Tori. Why do you share affections with this moron?"

"Hey!" Zim snapped. Tori shifted uncomfortablely. "H-He's not a moron! And even if he acts like it, I find it funny sometimes and I just can't be depressed around him! He makes me... Happy." Zim's antennae twitched up in responce. "Hm. Interesting..." Tak turned and left, arms still crossed. After she left, Tori turned to Zim.

"Banned? To Foodcourtia?" He was silent for a while, trying to find words, but he ended up nodding instead. "Why couldn't you tell-"

"There's more... Someone's gonna be looking for me." She tilted her head slightly in question. "His name is Sizz-Lorr, he will want to find me as soon as he hears that I'm coming to Foodcourtia."

"But you've changed quite a bit." The two turned and Dib was just walking in. "Sorry for interupting, but Adder told me to come to the pioletting room. Also said something about you needing my help." Tori got up. "We'll talk later, okay?" Zim began to stand up himself, but she already left. Dib was glancing back and forth at the closed door and Zim.

"Was it something I did?" He asked. "No... It's not important..." Zim cleared his throat. "What were you saying before? Something about changing a bit?"

"Oh yeah! Well, think on it. You've changed a lot and whoever this Sizz-Lorr is probably won't reconize you until it's too late." Zim nodded at this information, understanding everything. He usually never listened to anyone but Tori, but he was understanding Dib's point. "But, if for some reason he reconizes you, we could try to disguise you as best as possible." Zim pointed behind him, at his PAK.

"He could run a scan on my Pak, there's no way I can disguise that." Dib wasn't sure how to think that one through, but-

"_INTRUDER DETECTED! iNTUDER DETECTED!" _The ship's sequrity(can't spell,sorry!DX) was activated. Zim quickly turned to his computer. "Run a scan on the ship! Find out where the intruder is!" He hissed, beginning to walk out. "The intruder's in the luggage room!" Dib called, looking over his shoulder at Zim. The Irken nodded and quickly walked down the hall. _"INTRUDER DETECTED!" _The ship computer blarred. "_Zim! The intruder's right where you are! I-I don't know how they got there so fast!" _Dib's voice sounded panicked. Zim turned and looked, but nothing and no one was around him.

Then, something grabbed him by the anckles. He fell and turned. Two black hands had a tight grip on him. He tried to stuggle free, but it was worthless. He even used his PAK legs, and still nothing. "Let go of Zim! Let go now!" He spat. The person dragged themselves out from where they were; Zim's own shadow. They had let go of his anckles, but sharp metal stabbed at his shoulders and knees.

"Hm. Worthless Irken..." murmured a deep voice. Zim saw who it was. Her skin was black, and she had dark purple eyes. Her antennae hung over her shoulders and they were a dark royal blue color. She wore a black jaket that seemed to have black flames at the top and red flames at the hem, dark blue jeans that had red claw-like marks on her right thigh and lighter blue claw-like marks at the anckle of them and her shirt was grey, which almost looked black as well.

"Worthle-! Eeyaaahh!" She flung him against the wall. "I'm taking this ship. You pathetic Irkens have done enough her." She hissed, narrowing her eyes into a glare. The metal had came from her finger tips, Zim found this out when she was retracting them. "Hm. I expected more from you. Such a shame to get my hopes up." He growled and stood up, bringing out his PAK legs. She smirked.

"So, I take it this is a challenge then? Go on then, hit me." He held no hesitation as he flung one of his PAK legs at her. It got her, right in the stomache, but it didn't go very deep and there was even a slight clang sound when it hit. "Hm. Good I suppose, but not good enough." She coiled the metal with the metal from her finger tips, lifted Zim up and threw him back down onto the ground. A PAK leg bent the wrong way, causing it to cut his own side. Zen was creeping up behind her, holding onto an unused rusty pipe. The other female alein heard her and turned.

"Really now?" Zen gulped. Again, there was a slight clang noise as Dib hit her with a metal plunger (I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else!) in between her shoulders. She hissed and grabbed him by the throat. "That really pissed me off now..." She said in a low murmur. Zen raise the pipe, but the black skinned alien stopped her by using her other hand coiling the metal around her anckles and wrists. Then she turned her attention back to Dib. He was struggling and was having a hard time breathing.

"Now... I don't know what or who you are, but you-" She heard something move behind her and turned her head. "Hm?" Next thing both the black alien and Dib knew, a blurr of white hit the side of her head. Dib fell to the ground, gasping for breath and holding his neck in pain. Zen got scratched, but she was all right. The black female alien fell as well, groaning and holding her head. Adder retracted his tail.

"I believe that's enough now." He said, eyes narrowing at her. She hissed and seemed to... melt into Dib's shadow. The three of them kept their gaurd on, Zim was unconscience. After a while of silence, they assumed that the intruder was gone. Still, the suspence hung tightly in the air. Zen slowly approached Zim, shaking him slightly to wake him. "Zimmy... Come on, wake up..." She murmured. "Surperior human, are you all right?" Adder asked.

"Yeah... I'll be okay." Dib said, still holding his own throat. Her grip was tight... "Zim's gonna need some medichal help. Dib, can you help me out here?" Zen asked, motioning forr Dib to come. He nodded and grabbed Zim by the arms. Tori was walking down the hallways, then she turned. She nearly screamed in horror when she saw Zim.

"Wh-What happened?" She squeaked. "Zim's gonna be all right, but we need you to move." Zen said. Dib looked over his shoulder. "Yeah... It was a fight, but we're pretty sure the intruder's-" He stopped when he saw a black figure and two purple eyes were coming out of her shadow.

"The intruder's...?" Tori asked, waiting for Dib to finish. He couldn't just drop Zim, but what else could he do? Zen quickly took Dib's place and urged him to save Tori. He turned and was about to push Tori out of the way, but the black skinned alien got to her first.

"Now then," She began, the sharp metal coming from her finger tips and she pointed them at Tori's neck. "Who want's to listen to me now?"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! XD Anyway, I wanted an action sence since I didn't really do one in the last chapter. So, R&R and I hope you liked!^^**

**Della:*has a piece of paper that say's 'HELP ME'* **

**Very funny...**


	5. Delta

Chapter five:  
>Delta<p>

"Tell me how this works." She commanded, pushing Dib to the controls. Everyone was in the pioleting room, including Tak. The black skinned female alien had found everyone, except for Tariff. "I only know the basics, so-"

"I don't care, turn the ship. Now." Tori was still in the same position, but the sharp metal from the female alien wasn't near her throat anymore. Zim was still unconscience and Tori could only watch in horror. What could she do? "Why are you doing this?" Zen asked, with some slight attitude in her tone. "That I'd rather keep classified." She quickly turned to Dib. "Now turn this chunk of scrap metal around now!" She accidently squeezed Tori's neck, causing her to squeak in alarm. Dib didn't hesitate while he tried to turn the ship around. "Please... Can we at least take care of him?" Tori asked, looking at Zim.

"Him? Why do you care for a pathetic Irken? You're superior than he is!" She snapped. Tori didn't know what happened, but her wings snapped out of her back and quickly turned to the other female. Adder and Tak saw their chance and quickly grabbed her arms and even her neck. The design of Tori's wings seemed to change. They were sharper and looked more intimidating than what they normally look.

"Let me go! The Shadow World will punish you for this!" She yelled struggling to get out of their grip. Something snapped inside Tori, but she didn't know what.

"He needs medical help! How can you just watch someone die? Are you that cold-hearted?" Tori screamed, hot, dark blue tears running down her face. She wasn't sure if Zim was all right how he was or not, but better safe than sorry.

"Irkens are pathetic creatures! How could you care for someone like that?" Zen ran out of the room to find the pipe she had. Dib stopped the ship from moving and sat Zim up. He couldn't think of anything else to help out. Tori was about to yell something back at her, but instead a high-pitched trill came out from her. Everyone covered their tips of their antennae, and Dib held his ears in pain. He had heard something like this...

Tariff could barely see anything, but at least he could see what was happening. Then he heard that high-pitched trill. That had to have came from Tori. He could still detect Zim, but very faintly. He stood up when he saw Zen coming towards his room.

"How do you know when someone's coming?" He was about to anwser, but she interupted him. "Never mind. Are you okay?" He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I need you to stay here then okay? The intruder's still here." He nodded again. "Okay." She turned and left. He went back into hiding. What else could he do?

-_Zim's POV-_

_ Wha... What happened? Everything hurts... Who was it that hit Zim? Who was she? Was Tori all right...? _I opened my eyes slightly... Zim can't see well now... Everything's... Blurry. I try to sit up, but can't... What is this sound? Was someone yelling? ... Tori.

-Third POV-

The female alien was fighting everyone there, whether it was verbal or physical. She was espicially fighting Tori, whose wings seemed to have hardened and aparently can be used like weapons. Adder's tail got cut countless times. Some were only small tiny cuts you would get from a normal housecat and there were others that were deep gashes. Black, green and red blood could be seen everywhere, but only small splatters. Dib was hurt... Bad. When Zen came back, she almost screamed at the sight of everything, but instead, she dragged him out. There was no way she could get to Zim.

Then a PAK leg pinned the black alien's shoulder to the wall. Everyone stopped. Except Tori, who looked over at Zim. He was slightly awake, but he couldn't stand on his own. He was using a PAK leg to keep him off the ground. The other female alien scowled. "Don't think you can try to stop me Irk-"

"Shut up." Slilence. "It's clear now." He looked up, one eye slightly open. "You're a Delta." She snapped. She yelled and grew out the metal from her fingertips, but he only moved to the side. "You're the Delta from the Irken empire. The one who died soon after her PAK was on. You disappeared." She continued to fight him, but nothing happened. "What happened?" She stopped. Everyone just had to think what was happening. How come Zim knows this and why was this Delta doing this? She spoke, hurt can be heard slightly in her voice,

"My name is Della. That all you need to know. I won't be aiding in anyway." Tori took a step toward her. "Why did you attack us?" She asked in a soft voice. That seemed to piss Della off more. "It's none of your concern; Only mine!" She snapped. Adder took her and left her in a locked chamber, where she could not escape. Zen was treating everyone, with the help from Tak and Tori.

"Ah! Get that acid away from me!" Zim snapped when Tori was cleaning his wounds with rubbing alcahol. Since it was also partly water it stung twice as bad. "Zim, it'll help, just trust me." He tenced up and hissed in pain once the cottonball toutched the wound, but soon he was numb with pain so he couldn'treally feel it anymore. Tori's cuts were healing fast since Zen had already dripped some water in them. It wasn't long when she started putting bandages on him.

"... Are you all right?" He asked, looking into her saphire eyes. She smiled faintly and said softly, "Yes, I'm fine... It's you that I'm worried about."

"This is nothing! I may not be an invader, but I am a strong Irken soldier!" She giggled slightly at this. Still arrogant, but that's what she loved about him. Tak in the meantime was not enjoying her time.

"Mighty Tallest! How could you do something like this? Are you that stupid?" She snapped at Adder. He quickly turned and snapped back, "It was either I would get hurt while helping or don't get hurt while not helping! So if you wanted to do the work, then fine!" Their constant fighting was giving Dib a headache in the other room. Gir was helping mostly Tori and Zen out by handing them what they needed. He didn't want to be around 'the angery couple' as he once squealed.

"You know, they might actually like each other." Zen finally said when it was too quiet. Dib looked at her as if she was crazy, but then again, when was she not? "What?" He asked. "Adder and Tak. They might actually like each other. They may argue, but listen. They're just concerned for one another. Tak doesn't want Adder hurt and Adder would hate himself if she was hurt." Dib took a moment to think about this, then nodded. "I guess it makes sence."

"I think it was the same with you and Zim." Quickly, he shot her a look. "Oh come on! You had to admit whenever someone else hurt him, you got mad. Or you would feel like you needed to do something. Like you said to me once, 'I don't really care about him, but I swear to God, if anyone else other than me hurts him, I would act like my sister if I had too.'" He looked back down and slightly nodded. Gir began to swing his feet back and forth in boredom. Soon he went back to Tori and Zim's room.

"Hiya Master!" He giggled. Tori smiled at the cheerful bot. "Hi Gir."

"Hello Gir." The SIR hopped on the bed next to Zim, humming a cheerful little tune. "I'll be right back. I need some more bandages from Zen, okay?" Tori said. Zim nodded, before glancing at his defective robot. She turned and left. After a while of hearing nothing but humming coming from Gir he just had to ask, "Gir, what are you doing?"

"I'mma singing the happy song!" He squeaked happily. It wasn't irritating him like in the past, but what began to make him wonder was why was he humming along too. It was just a little tune that he was humming along with Gir and he even began to close him eyes while doing so. He didn't even realize that Gir had left. Then he little tune kind of changed tone. When Gir had bumped into Tori in the hall he put a finger up to his mouth and said, "Sh! Master is sleeping." Then he went on humming his happy song. Tori looked over her shoulder to watch the SIR go, then she went back to walking toward the room. But first, she put the tip of her antennae on the door.

"Hm?" She heard Zim humming in there. She never heard him hum nor sing ever. She wondered how he would sound like if he were to sing. Then she opened the door and he stopped humming. "Nice song you had there." She said with a soft smile. He looked down, blushing. "Oh... Um, you heard that huh?" He asked. "Yeah... Did you ever sing before?" He shook his head, still blushing slightly. "One day, promise you'll sing for me. Please?" He looked back up and stared at her dark blue eyes, then smiled. "Yes. Zim shall sing for you one day."

**A/N: Please don't kill me for not updating for a while! But here you go. I'll plan something for the next chapter, but I don't know if I should introduce another Korien or kinda have a fluffly moment. Eh, I'll think. R&R!^^**

** Della: Why do you always ask that?**

** I dunno...**


	6. Apophosys

Chapter six:  
>Apophosys<p>

Nothing had happened the next few hours. Della stayed where she was and didn't bother to attack anymore, but when Zen, Tak or Tori would bring her some food, she would glare at them. Zim had healed quickly and as for Dib, he was still healing. He still limped slightly, which kept Zen worried, but she knew that he was only human. But why did humans have to be so fragile?

Anyway, Zim was following the coorordinates to the hidden moon that may or may not have a Korien. Everyone was willing to risk time even if there was no Korien there. He didn't like it, but Zim knew he wasn't going to regret it. He had stayed up for hours, probably a single Earth day now if he counted the Della event which happened recently. Since Irkens didn't need to sleep, he wasn't the least bit of tired. As for Koriens... Well, no one really knew if they needed sleep, but Tori did. Yet she had always said that time would pass a lot quicker when your asleep. Dib was still asleep by the time Zim finally landed, a lot better this time, on the large moon.

"It would probably be best if Tariff and Dib stay inside the ship. We don't need either one of them hurt." Zen had said when Zim was about to go to Dib's room to tell him that they had arrived. He was about to have one of his little 'out-bursts' again, but then that's when Adder walked past him and grabbed the lower part of his antennae. It didn't hurt Zim, until Adder started to tug on it. "No arguements. Just go." He said. Zim could only glare at him. He was lucky he didn't touch the tips. Adder seemed... More irritated right now for some reason.

As everyone was putting their suites on, Tori was looking outside, hoping to see one of the Koriens, but there was nothing but grey-red dirt. Although she did see a blurr of something, but she only thought it was her imagenation.

Zim was the first to finish putting his on. He waited outside, slightly hoping that he, too, could find the Korien. The others came out soon. "Anyone have some kind of plan?" Zen asked. "I suggest that we split into groups. Myself, Tak and Zim will look around on the Eastren part and you and Tori will-" Zim interupted Adder before he could finish.

"Tori can't go with just Zen! I wish to be with her!"

"Zim, Tori will be fine. She has powerful wings, remember?" Adder said sternly. Tak only crossed her arms and leaned onto the ship. "Why can't we get Tariff? He's a great navagater, unlike you." She said, shooting a look at Adder. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "We can't afford him to get hurt!"

"Why don't I come along with them then?" Quickly, everyone turned to Adder's shadow. Della was now standing behind him, arms folded behind her. Out of reaction, Tori came to Zim and held tightly onto his arm. He brought a PAK leg out threateningly. "How did you get out?" He spat.

"I can simply go into the Shadow World and come right back out from someone else's shadow." Adder had a confused look. "Could you explain that better please?" Della sighed in frustration. "If I go into someone's shadow I will go into the Shadow World. The Shadow World, isn't really a world. It's more like... I dunno, something. Then, if I find another shadow, I can go out."

"Explain why it seems you're made of metal, like a robot." Zim said, still glaring at her. "I think it was a differnt race that took me in. I don't remember much, but their insides are made of metal. Unlike me, who still has..." She paused, as if the last word were that horrible to speak. "An... Irken organ."

"Why do you want to come with me and Zen? Tori finally asked. "Because I was told to. And I dare not to disobey the Shadow World." Della answered. "Now let's go." Before everyone left, Zim grabbed Tori and pulled her close. "I don't trust her and I don't want you to go with her." He said sternly. "I know, but what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave her."

"Come with me then."

"But won't Adder notice?" Tori began to feel as if they were planning to run away with each other just like in some movies she had seen with Zig. Zim groaned in frustration. "Yes. He probably will..."

"So now what? I don't want to go with her either, but-"

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" Della called impatiently. Zim shot a quick glare at her before looking back at Tori. "I'll be fine." She said softly. She hugged him quickly before walking towards her group. "Irken! Hurry up! We're wasting time!" Adder called over his shoulder. Zim groaned in frustration before heading off to his group.

Tori's group was quiet for the most part. Even Zen. It was mostly because they both didn't know if Della was going to snap at them for anything they said, so they stayed quiet. Della was only thinking that they were only focusing to find this Korien that may or may not be here. She let her thoughts wander for a bit, until one memory popped into her head.

-Flashback-

_ The room was dark and she could only see a few feet away from where she was at. Her ally had led her here. She trusted him no matter what happened. "We are going to find a way to get into the Resity even if that means costing our life." He had said. Now he told her to stay here in this room. Della waited... And waited and waited for him to come back. Now he did, but there was an odd smile on his face. "Well?" She asked._

_ "They want you, but they are going to make me an Irken gaurd now." She stood quickly. "You-"_

_ "Hey, what else can you expect from a low Irken like me?" He said, arrogantly. She shook her head and did something that would haunt her forever... Every metal in her body shot out towards him. She gasped in pain, but she did not scream. No. She will never scream. His eyes shrunk as he only could only hang in the air by the metal. Green blood dripped to the ground. His and her own. No. She won't cry. She will never cry. But she brought the metal back inside her, dropped to her knees and cried. "Never..." She muttered between her sobs. "I will... never trust... Again..."_

_ -_End of Flashback-

"Della!" Zen shouted. Della snapped her head up and looked at her. "I've been calling you for a bit now. You okay?" Della only tilted her head down and shoved her hands into her pokets. "I'm fine." She said, almost as if it were a threat.

"Why would a Korien be here? There is nothing but dust and rock!" Tak complained under her breath. "I heard that!" Adder snapped. "Well there's nothing here! How do we expect to-"

"SILENCE already! I've had it! Either work together now or go back to the ship!" Zim shouted. Both fell silent. Zim continued to search, muttering curses and complaints. Possibly muttering certain things in Irk. Both only stared at him, surprised of Zim's outburst. "Should we go after him?" Tak asked. "I don't think it would be the smartest decision to do..." Adder answered.

"Of all the blaka I have never even-" Zim continued angrely, often times slamming his fist into his palm. "Will you shut up? Your muttering is getting louder and it's irritating me." A voice said ahead of him. He looked up. A Korien was croutched down, sitting on his heels. Zim antennae raised. "Who are you?" The Korien stood up and turned to him. He wore a tatered ash-black t-shirt, tatered black combat shorts, combat boots, and caried a astroid dimond short sword on his back. He also had a neckless that looks like a ash looking comet on it around his neck. His antennae were long and the tips looked like they were sawed off.

"I am Apophosys."

**Yay! Another Korien introduced! Oh, before I forget! Apophosys rightfully belongs to P3PSll! Hoped you liked!^^**


	7. Worry and Disbelief

Chapter seven:  
>Worry and Disbelief<p>

Things were quiet. The tension... You could cut it with a knife... "... How long have you been here?" Zim asked, keeping his guard up. He didn't dare lower it to Apophosys. He seemed to take note of this and turned a little more, revealing his multi- colored eyes. His right eye was black and the other one was purple. Both eyes seemed like they were looking through Zim, and that didn't make him feel any better. "For a while. Why do you need to know?"

"We need some help to rebel against Operation Impending Doom II. Will you be willing to leave your... Planet to help us?" Apophosys sat down on one of the stones and looked at Zim with a confused look. "Why would you stop it? Shouldn't you be supporting it? Or are you one of the stupid ones?" Zim grit his teeth, but he had to keep reminding himself that he was a defect. He hated it, but it couldn't be helped. "No... I have my own reasons." He said, trying to keep his temper down. "Interesting... What would you do if I reject this?" Zim had to think about this for a bit. "I guess we would have to pursue you as best as we can." Apophosys looked at him, as if to study him to see if he were lying.

-Meanwhile-

Dib groaned into his pillow. Damn what a horrible night! Dark circles could be seen clearly under his eyes. He put his glasses on and sat up. His room looked similer to his room back home, except the bed was a few feet away from the door and minues all of his paranormal pictures. Slowly, he began to sit up. A burning pain ran up his chest, so he instantly stopped, hissing in pain while doing so. After the pain ebbed away, he climbed out of his bed and checked his gashes. They still needed to be treated. He sighed and began walking to the medical room, taking and putting on his jaket at least. Zen instructed him not to put his shirt on because of the medication she put on and the blood would seep into it.

"What are you up?" Tariff asked when he saw Dib about to open the medical room's door. "I need Zen to treat my wounds."

"She won't be back for a bit."

"What?"

"We're on a large moon, looking for another Korien. Well, the others are. You and me are the only ones here, along with the SIR and PEK units." Dib blinked, then thought about what to do now. Tariff tilted his head, curious about what Dib was thinking. "Dib?" He asked finally, causing Dib to look up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh... Un, nothing. Don't worry about it." He muttered. Then he turned to him. "Why didn't they come and get us?" He asked. "Zen told me that she wanted us to stay here because you were hurt and I couldn't hurt."

"She could've still told me at least..."

"She didn't want to bother you. She looked a little sad before everyone left." Sad? Why? Why would she be sad? "Do you know why?" Tariff shook his head, antennae swaying softly. "Nope. I'll ask her when she comes back." Dib grinned slightly. "Thanks." He turned and went back down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I need to... To..." He fell to his knees and grasped his chest. The pain was to great. Tariff rushed to his side, worried as if Dib was like an older brother to him. "Dib! What happened? Do you need help? Do you need me to find the others?" Dib's vision began to blurr. "Yes... Please..." He finally lay down on the floor, trying to breath regulary. Tariff rushed to the supply room and quickly put a suite on. It was a little loose, but it would have to do now. He ran outside, looking around for the other frantically.

-Tori's group-

Della had been quiet for a long time and instead of looking up and around, she had her head tilted down and looking at the ground. "Della?" Zen asked. No reply. "Dell!"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, instantly looking up at her. "Do you even know where we are?" Zen asked, spreading her arms wide and started walking backwards. "Should I go and ask the Shadow World?" Della asked, narrowing her eyes at Zen. "... What'd I do now?" Zen snapped. "Tori," Della began, causing Tori to instantly look up. "Fly over there and check it out. The shadows tell me that a Korien is over there." Zen tilted her head to the side in confusion. Tori nodded and took off without question. Though she didn't get far. The gravity and the suite weighed her down so she fell after only flying a few feet.

"Tori!" Zen cried, rushing towards her, kicking up the grey-red dust. "Are you okay?" Tori sat up and coughed a bit. "I'm fine. A little sore from the fall, but fine." Della didn't notice much. She was so lost in thought. Then she looked up from the ground and noticed a Korien and an Irken. Then she got the other two's attention by growing out the metal from her fingertips. This scared the two, but at least it got their attention.

"Over there." Della said, tilting her head toward the two figures in the distance and contracting the metal. They stood up and looked at them. "Is that Zim?" Tori wondered aloud. "Well, one way to find out." Zen said walking toward them. Della and Tori followed, but then Tori felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw a paniced looking Tariff.

"What are you-?" She glanced up at Zen and Della, but they were only walking. She bent down to Tariff's level and asked, "Tariff, what are you doing here?"

"It's Dib! There's something wrong with him! Please, Zen has to come with me!" Tori looked over her shoulder. Zen was already pretty far and Tori couldn't fly towards her. "How about I came with you instead? I don't think I can get Zen at the moment." Tariff nodded quickly and grabbed her sleeve. "Come on, hurry!" He urged. She looked over her shoulder, wanting to tell Della and Zen where she was going to be, but she couldn't.

"I'm not going to leave here vonentarily. I thought I said that already!" Apophosys snapped at Zim. "How do I know you're telling the truth Irken?" Zim gritted his teeth. What could he say? This Korien wasn't going to believe whatever he was going to say. Black bat-like wings were coming from his back and he pointed them towards Zim threateningly. When Zen and Della arrived, he shot a look at both of them.

"Another Irken? And even a slave?" He hissed. Della snapped and shot the metal from her finger tips at him. He dodged it easily, but when she charged at him with metal hooks coming from her forearm, he didn't even have enough time to think. She pressed the blunt end of one of the hooks to his throat. "Let me make this clear..." Della whispered to him. "I am nobody's slave." He was silent, but he had an unreadable expression. That seemed to piss her off more.

"Della! We need him alive!" Zen shouted. Della shot a look at her then looked back at him. "Fine..." She hissed, shoving herself back. Zim remained silent. Where was Tori? It was then when Tak and Adder caught up. Apophosys looked up at Adder, then glanced at Zim. "So... You weren't lying?" He murmured. "No." Adder saw Della's expression and tenced. What happened? Della seemed to read his mind and disappeared into a shadow. Zim finally shot the question out.

"Where's Tori?" Zen looked behind her and gulped. "She was right behind us..." She whispered under her breath. Zim's antennae picked it up. "Where is she?" Tak opened her PAK for the comunicater, then she called the ship. Tariff answered. "_Hey Tak, what's up?"_

"Is Tori there with you?" It was quiet for a few seconds. "_Yes. I had to get someone quick. Dib collapsed on the ground and-" _Zen grabbed the comunicater from Tak's hands. "Is he all right?" She squeeked. _"Yes, he okay now, he's sleeping. Tori says she'll wait for you to come here to take a look at him." _Zen sighed, and Tak yanked her comunicater back. "Tariff, can you fly the ship to our location?"

_"Can do!" _Then it fell silent. Tak put it back into her PAK and turned to Adder, who was speaking to Apophosys. "Well?" She asked. Apophosys stepped forward. "I have decided to come with you to help stop the Irken empire."

**Ah! Sorry it took so long for the update, but with school and trying to update my ZaDr fanfic (which I am not a big fan of the pairing, but it's been stuck in my head and I had to write it) it'll probably longer for me to update quicker. **


	8. Shadow World

**Another chapter up and runnin'! Hope you like!**

**Della:Will you quit saying that?**

**Sorry.^^;**

Chapter eight:  
>Shadow World<p>

With everyone back in the ship, everything was quiet... For a short time anyway. GIR had decided to let all the PEK and SIR units out. It turns out that Apophosys also had a PEK unit, Rendov. Zag was trying to get some order, but because Zig and Rig were cooped up inside for a while, they were crazy. Miz just annyoyed Zim by staring at him, poking his leg occasionally. Rendov was trying to help Zag as best as he could, but the two defective SIR units and the hyper PEK unit, it was very difficult. Giz was staying with Zen for a while to help her with Dib.  
>Dib was all right luckily. He just didn't have a lot of energy and over did it. After eating something small and drinking some water, he was fine. Zen was scared to death almost. She was worried sick about the fagile human.<p>

"_Zen! Get your filthy defective SIR this instant! HURRY UP!" _Zim roared in irritation. Zen sighed and looked at the now sleeping human. She smiled faintly and ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred a bit, but he was still fast asleep. She skipped her way toward the piloting room. "Rig! Come and help me will you? Please?" She chirped. The silent SIR nodded and walked towards the door. Zim, while rubbing his temples, turned to her and groaned, "Thank you Zen..."

"No problem Zimmy!" He shot a look at her. "I told you not to call me that!" He snapped. She only stuck her tongue out at him then left. "She's even more defective than I am..." He muttered, returning back to the controls. Tori, during the time, was with Della. They weren't talking with one another, but Tori was just listening to Della's explaination of her so-called 'Shadow World'

"Basically," Della started, rubbing the tip of her antennae in thought. "The Shadow World is like a reversed demention of this world. I follow the order that come from Miz, and, before you ask, yes, he is the opposite of Zim, hence why his name spelled backwards is 'Zim'." Della explained "Are they able to come out?" Tori asked, tucking her feet under her.

"No, they haven't found out how yet. They just know what I should do to prevent this world becoming theirs. It's a... Horrible place, really..." Della muttered, shoving her claws in the jaket pockets. Tori tilted her head down, unsure of what to say. Of course, numerous things popped into her head, but she wasn't sure what one of the many things she should say. "Look-" Tori's head shot back up. "I don't need any sympathy, I'm fine you know. Don't worry." Tori only nodded. "So... What about me, or the others? Have you met them yet?"

"Yes, I actually have. Although, it's difficult to explain how they are..." Della was quiet for while, then she proceeded to say, "Would you like to see?" Tori looked up at her, surpirsed and puzzled by the question.

-Meanwhile...On Earth-

Why? Why her? How did she get dragged into this? Why was it that she had to cover his ass everytime he went to do something about his stupid paranormal stuff? Why, why why? Gaz was still irritated that she had let her brother talk her into covering for him and the others. It's not like anyone cares. Dad, well... Kinda, but everyone else? No. As she was playing her GameSlave, she wondered still what was so interesting about aliens, stars and a bunch of boring crap that she could easily look up online or read in a stupid textbook. How the hell was it so damn interesting?

She grumbled to herself slightly, then closed her GameSalve. She also had to occasionally tell the SEN (Swollen Eyeball Network) that Dib, or in this case Agent Mothman, was still not home. she hated getting up at least once every day to tell them the same damn thing. She wondered if she could just put a stickie note that says, 'Not here' on it. But that wouldn't do. She was glad that he didn't hae to hear his anoyying voice constantly jabbering about something to do with paranormal crap. But... It seemed a little too quiet without him...

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while, but that's because for two reasons: one, my computer crashed, so I can't update as much as I want to and two: I've been working on a ZaDr fic. So... Yeah. Heheheh...**

** Della: You better get back to this a lot more quicker than you have been.**

** Got it. ^^;**


	9. Opposites Attract

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I guess I'm not updating as fast as I should because lack of reviews. Thank Warlanda for reminding me!^^ **

Chapter nine:

Opposites Attract

Tori still thought if it was a good idea to see the Shadow World, but how would Zim react? Would it be best if he didn't know? Or will that make him more mad at her? She sighed. _Maybe it would be best if he didn't know... And as long as he doesn't know..._ She thought. Della was waiting impatiently outside of her room, wanting an answer soon. She had to go to the Shadow World soon, and if she didn't... No! Her thoughts couldn't go that far!

Meanwhile, Zim was informed from Tariff that there will be another planet that had a Korien or two. He yawned. He hadn't eaten all day today, and that made him tired. Dib made a theory about this. He believed that Irkens didn't need to sleep because they were always snaking on food, and since living things got their energy from food Irkens shouldn't need to sleep because they were always eating something. Della had agreed to work with them, even if she hated the Irkens almost as much as Apophosys. She was even willing to make a peace treaty, but both Zen and Tori reassured her that she didn't have to. Once again, he yawned. Damn, this was annoying him so much! She should've asked one of the PEK or SIR units to get him something to eat. Zim put his arms behind him and stretched. How could this tired-ness not annoy Tori? How could she deal with something like this? He pulled the communicator close to his mouth. "Dib, could you come to the 'yawn' to the control room please...?" The noise of Zen's protesting came along with the sound of Dib's footsteps down the hall. "I'll take it from here Zim." Zim nodded his thanks and took off to his room, wherever it may be. "You sure you can pull this off? I mean, you're still hurt and all, and-"  
>"I'll be fine! You don't have to worry about me so much!"<br>"So you're saying that I shouldn't worry about you at all?"  
>"Yes!" Zen gave him a hurt look, then stormed off out of the room. "No, wait! Ugh, I didn't mean it like that!" Dib shouted after her, desperate to hear her say, 'Okay, fine' or 'I was just joking' but she didn't come back. He facepalmed and sighed in frustration. "Smooth one Dib... <em>Really <em>smooth..."

Tori was usually up at this time. She wouldn't go to sleep until at least a few more hours later. Around ten-thirty on Earth. He knocked on her door, even though he knew that she probably was in another room, but he heard something. After a few seconds, he allowed himself in, but once he did, the sounds vanished and only a slight sound that reminded him of the wind (Oh, how he hated the wind, especially on those cold days when his antennae would stiffen and freeze in the winter) and everything else was silent again. Did Tori...? No, no. She wouldn't go away with Della to this 'Shadow World' that Della was always talking about. Right? He shook his thoughts away and crawled onto the bed. He hoped that she wouldn't mind. Besides, she knows that Zim doesn't sleep that often anyway.

She was hesitant at first, but now, Tori thought that this was really a good idea. She found herself basically gliding in the orange sky. Della was falling, aiming her way to a dead tree. Tori was the lucky one, she had wings. Pretty ones at that. But now was not the time to admire any beauty or anything like that. Now was the time to help this dimension and show Tori this place. She was still worried how Zim was going to react to this, but she wanted to see this. She wanted to see this Shadow World that Della was always talking about... But why did she call it the Shadow World? The two of them landed on the ground safely. "This way." Della said. She led Tori into a... Town, or at least what was left of it. Many of the buildings were destroyed or in ruins. She gaped at this all in horror. How could this happen? And why? Suddenly, a gun was pointed at the two of them. "Who's this that you brought?" The person with the gun asked, eying Tori with suspicion. "This is Tori. She won't mean any harm. I promise." The person glance at Tori and put the gun away. He looked like a male, slightly taller than Tori. His face couldn't be seen, but there was something odd about his skin... He wore a black T-shirt, black jeans that looked very baggy on him, but there was a red cloth that served as a belt. "Follow me then." He led them to a building and allowed them in first. There were others, but the lighting was very dim. "I'm sorry for how first impressions were." The male that had previously held a gun to them said, taking the cloth off of his face. Tori's eyes widened. He had ruby eyes, jade skin, and in other word, Miz! He smiled softly at her. "I didn't expect Della to bring in someone who is very beautiful." Della was right, he _was _the opposite of Zim. The said female rolled her eyes. "Can it Miz. I brought her here for a reason."  
>"Fine then." He said, sighing. Then he went to Tori and took her hand and bent down onto one knee. "As you have been already told, my name is Miz. It is a pleasure to meet you, Your gracefulness." She blushed at this, then blushed even darker when he kissed her hand. Someone had hit the side of his head. "Stop it! You know Della doesn't bring anyone here unless it was for a <em>very <em>damn good reason!" The voice sounded like Dib's, but Tori knew it wasn't. This 'Dib' looked different. _Very_ different. He wore a black vest, the sleeves looked like the were ripped off, showing his muscles on his upper and forearms. His jeans were ripped and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He still had his raven hair, but the scythe part drooped down in front of his left eye. He looked cuter here then in the other world. "That's Bid. I doubt you need me to explain anything." Della said with a small smirk.  
>This was going to be an interesting experience.<p>

Now, back to the star ship. Zen was looking frantically around for Tori. There was no sign of her and only Goz, Zig and Zag would listen to her. That, and she needed her help with the medical supplies. She wasn't in her room, though she was surprised to see Zim there, sleeping. She wasn't anywhere on the ship! It was either that or she just kept missing her. "Dib, do you have any idea where Tori is? I've been looking everywhere for her, but I can't find her." She complained when she had finally gave up looking around. "No, I haven't. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Della around..." He muttered. Apophosys (who was in the room because he was tired of the arguments going on in the navigation room, which happened to be next to his chambers) raised a non-existing brow, but other than that, no other facial reaction. "Both have mentioned something about a so-called 'Shadow World'. That's all I know." Zen's eyes widened. "Dib... Do you think that Tori went with Della this time...?" He lowered his head in thought, then looked back up. "I don't know..."

**A/N: Okay! Next chapter will introduce Warlandda's Korien! And also, another delma will come! What will happen next? Read on and find out!**


	10. Foodcourtia

**A/N: Gah! No internet! And the skool's computers are stupid! DX I'm sorry guys! So, here's what I've been working on. Dun kill me! DX**

Chapter ten:  
>Foodcourtia<p>

The ship was nearing Foodcourtia, but there was no sign of Zim. Dib had only seen him once in the mess hall, but Zim was nowhere to be seen. He had many questions in his head and he just wanted to be alone. What would happen when they got to Foodcourtia? Was Sizz-Lorr still there? And if he was, would he recognize him? Or would his PAK just give him away? Was Tori safe? Where was she? Did Della take her to the Shadow World? What was the Shadow World anyway? There were so many questions running through his Irken mind that he thought if another question were to enter his mind, it would blow up. "Would you stop acting like a worthless smeet? If you survived without Tori before you can survive without her now!" Tak had snarled when he ran into her earlier that day. But... How could he possibly control all of his thoughts...?

Carefully, Dib landed the ship so they wouldn't be noticed and looked for Zim. Tariff in the meantime was gathering the others and telling what they should do. "Okay, Dib still has his wounds to heal so Zen and him will stay here. Foodcourtia is a large place, so we'll split into groups. Adder and Apophosys will be the first group that will look around the south area. Della and Tak will search the north." Della replied with a nod, but Adder seemed furious. It was not that he didn't like Apophosys, no. It was the fact that he still did not trust Tak, and she could be plotting his death any minute. She needed to be under supervision! "Zen and Dib will check around the East and Zim and myself will look in the west. Agreed?" Adder was about to protest, but he was muted out by the agreements by the others. Tariff nodded. "Alright! Let's go!"

-Meanwhile...-

"So, what is it that all of you do here?" Tori asked. She had been sitting around for hours, only watching the others work on numerous pieces of technology and looking at odd diagrams. Miz smiled at her. "We are simply waiting for Kat to come back with her scouts. Until then, we have to continue with our work."

"What's your work?" She asked, tilting her head. "Classified." Bid said sternly, eyes narrowing into a glare at her. Man, this version of Dib was an ass... Della, who had been sitting in a corner paying no attention to the other two, sat up. "We're basically working on different strategies and finding out our enemies next move. Our enemiesare other creatures called Eezurians. They invaded this world and now its in an apocalyptic stage... They're at least twice as strong as Irkens..." Della was interrupted by the sound of Bid loading up what seemed like a large gun that fit around his forearm. Miz clicked his tongue. "Bid, you know that it's not nice to interrupt the girls when they're talking." Bid simply rolled his eyes and went to the other side of the room. Miz only shrugged then smiled over at Tori before going back to his work. Della shook her head slightly. "That Irken..." She muttered as she watched him go. "What?" Tori asked. Della just shook her head again and went back to being alone in her little corner. Tori let her thoughts wander, until she wondered what Kat looked like...

-Back with the other members...-

"Look, can't you just talk to me?" No answer. "Come on! Zen!" Dib called out. Still, no answer. Zen was still upset about Dib's little outburst and was giving him the silent treatment. How could he just burst on her like that? Why did he say that she shouldn't care for him like she did? Was it just because she was Irken? "Zen, look, would you just listen to me?" Dib asked, grabbing her by the elbow. She sighed and turned to him, causing him to let go of her. "Look, I-I'm sorry okay?" She gave him a look, she wanted to hear everything. "Sorry about what?" He sighed. "I'm sorry that I exploded at you like that. It was uncalled for and you have every right to be angry with me. But, just talk to me again, please?" After a few seconds of silence, she sighed and gave him a faint smile. "Okay, fine. Everything's fine now. Okay?" He smiled.  
>They suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a crash of metal. Zen turned and Dib quickly came closer to her, wanting to protector if there was any danger. "Dib!" Zen pointed over to the trash cans when she caught a glimpse of white. A Korien. Dib sprinted after the Korien, Zen not too far behind. This Korien was quick and they seemed to know exactly what to do at a time like this. They didn't want to go to the crowds though... It wasn't long until they got the Korien cornered. "Don't move!" The Korien snapped. The voice from the Korien sounded female.<br>"We're not going to hurt you!" Zen assured. Dib only nodded in agreement, not wanting to speak and ruin anything, like he did last time with him and Zen. The female Korien looked frantically at the two of them, not sure whether they should be trusted or not. "Who are you?" Zen asked, as calm as she possibly could. After what seemed to be minutes, the Korien finally spoke, "Kisslinger..."

-Meanwhile... On the Tallest's star ship...-

He didn't know how he got here or how he escaped from his cell, but they all thought that he was dead and that as long as they had at least one of the Koriens, everything was fine. He neared the storage room, where some voot cruisers were. He growled as he saw two male Irken guards. He looked at one of the working voots and held his breath, causing him to teleport to it. He pressed himself against it, making sure not to get caught by the guards. When all was fine, he quickly opened to voot doors up jumped in the cockpit and drove off, the door closing automatically. As he watched the star ship grow smaller and smaller, he growled as he thought, _I will return for you... My sister..._

**A/N: *hiding from random items being tossed at me* I said I was sorreh! DX Stupid skool's computers won't let me update... *pout* Anyway, there was two intros here, but the Korien that escaped from the Tallests will come up later in the fic. Kisslinger rightfully belongs to Warlanda! **

** GIR: R&R peoplez pleaze! ^^**


	11. Kisslinger

Chapter eleven:  
>Kisslinger<p>

They were lucky that they were heading towards the ship at this time. If they would've went with the others, they would miss Kisslinger. "Okay, I know what you're probably thinking." Zen said, slowly taking a step forward. "I'm an Irken and he's a human-something you haven't seen before. But bear with me we're-" Kisslinger took off, no questions asked. "Not... Going.. To hurt you..." Zen finished. Well this was great, the Korien was gone and Dib still had injuries, so he couldn't chase her, even if he wanted to. "C'om on! We gotta call the others!"  
>"Aren't we going to chase her?" Dib asked. Zen sighed. "No, I can't let you get hurt anymore! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the ship again. What did she mean by that? Dib thought as Zen pulled him inside.<p>

"Zim?" Tariff asked for the up-teinth time. "Zim, hey. You okay?" The said Irken twitched his antennae up and looked down at the small Korien. "Yes... Yes, I'm fine..." He muttered. Tariff sighed and adjusted his robot eye again. "Hard to believe..." Zim looked away, hoping to think of a logical way for Tori's disappearence. The only one that made sense was that Della must've took her to the Shadow World and now they're both stuck there. _Please... Let her be okay... _He thought. "Zim!" Tariff yelled once more. "Snap outta it! We gotta look for the Korien!" Zim nodded and pushed back the previous thoughts to the back of his mind. In a sudden flash of white, they saw Kisslinger. And she didn't look very happy. She growled when her eyes lay on Zim. Tariff took a step back. "This isn't good..." He muttered. Kisslinger lunged herself towards Zim. He was nothing but scum! No, he was worse than scum, much worse! The Irkens that had tortured her family and made her watch, she would hate the Irkens for all of her life! She was strong. A lot more strong than what Zim predicted. Tariff stood there and watched in horror. He couldn't do anything and if he tried, he would be worse than useless in battle. This was why he stayed as a navagator... In the midist of fighting for his life, The comunicator came out of his PAK. _"Zim! We've located the Korien! She's in your area!" _Zen called.

"No shit!" Zim shouted in the comunicator, which hurt Zen's anttenae. _"Don't get moody with me, okay?" _She snapped. He growled and hung up on her. He had to fight for his life at the moment. "Zim watch out! Be careful!" Tariff shouted. The said Irken only glared at him. If this wasn't being careful, what was?

-Meanwhile-

"Miz, you hear that?" Bid asked. Miz's antennae raised up. "Nope. Nothing, why?" Bid looked at him.

"Think about it. There's always some kind of noise somewhere. It's too quiet." Tori felt fear running down her spine. Please let it be a good sign... Miz picked up a nearby weapon and creeped towards the door. Della pushed Tori behind her so she would be safe. "Careful Miz..." Tori whispered. Slowly, the Irken opened the door, and pointed the weapon out.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you point that thing!" The voice sounded famillier... Who was it...? Tori looked over Della's shoulder and saw a taller Irken with violet eyes. She wore a tattered Irken outfit that reminded Tori the time GIR had a rip-fest and destroyed many of Zim's uniforms. Zim... How was he doing and was he alright...? "Miz-Oh Great Glaux, who is this? That last thing we need is another mouth to feed!" The female complained, gestering Tori. "A friend. And a useful one at that." Miz answered. Della wasn't sure if he was just toying around, as he usually does, or if he was actually serious. The female, which Tori assumed was Kat, looked at Tori again and shrugged. "She's small... Might be able to fit in a few bombs here and there..." She muttered.

"Good, so she can stay, right?" Miz begged. Kat sighed. "Fine, I suppose so, but you will have to work twice as hard Miz. You want her here, you feed her." He nodded as Kat made her way towards Bid. "She always like that?" Tori asked Della. "Not normally. She must be in a good mood." THAT was a good mood? Tori didn't want to stick around to see her in a bad mood... "How are the weapons coming along?" Kat asked. "Fine, just a few adjustments to the Plasma Cannon and that's about it." Bid answered, gesturing at a large, round weapon that looked like a gun. "Good, keep it up then." She praised then walked towards the back of the room. "I'll be in my chambers, resting while I can."

"Sleep tight!" Miz beamed, then simply got slapped at the back of the head by Bid. Tori merely sighed and sat back down.

-Back with the others-

"_Adder! We got, uh, a situation on our hands! We need help!" _Tariff's voice shouted in the comunicator. Apophosys looked at Adder with his normal trademark blank stare. "What was that about?" He asked. Adder shrugged and called Tak. "Tak, there's a problem in Zim's team. I think they found the Korien."

_"So?" _Tak asked. Adder grit his teeth, he was not in the mood for this. "So, I need you to help us. If Zim doesn't win the fight with the Korien, we might take it down by numbers." He heard Tak scoff. "_Yeah, right. That defect could barely handle a couple of germs!" _Adder sighed, but actually thought whether or not it was true. "Just go to Zim's location! We'll meet you there!" And with that, Adder put the comunicator away. He turned to Apophosys, who had remained quiet throughout the time. "Lets go." Adder commanded. The other simply rolled his eyes, but did what he was told. He sprouted his wings out from his back, grabbed Adder by his arms, and flew off.

"Zim! Gah! Oh, be careful!" Tariff was calling. Zim had got scratches was other wounds from the female Korien. Not to mention, he was still worried if Sizz-Lorr were around or not. This Korien was crazy! She was out to kill him! She roared as she charged at him again, attempting to scratch his eyes out.

"I'm trying to be careful! Why wouldn't I be?" Zim shouted back irriatibly. He didn't know how long he can hold up. Soon, Kisslinger was pulled back, causing Zim to collapse down onto the ground. Adder had used his tail to grab her by the ankle and pull her away, now Apophosys had crossed her arms and held her, wraping his wings around her to try to calm her. She continued to fight, struggling to get free and rip the Irken limb by limb. What they did to her... She'll make every one of them regret it... Dib finally brought the ship to their location and landed it as softly as he could (which wasn't easy with Zen yelling at him to rest). "Let me go you-" Kisslinger began, still struggling in the grasp of Apophsys. "Shut it, the only reason why I'm doing this is because we need help to get rid of the Irken armada. This is the only reason why I'm working with three Irken rats! Do you understand?" He growled. Adder tapped his shoulder to get the other's attention. "Let me take her, I'll put her in the ship-" At the sound of this, Kisslinger roared and struggled even more, causing Apophsys to almost lose his grip. Quickly, Adder made the other let her go and he quickly wrapped his tail around her and made sure she couldn't move her arms.  
>It wasn't long till she was on the ship, in a small room. She couldn't get out, but she still tried. In the medical room, Zen was treating Zim's scratches. "Boy, she did a number on you didn't she?" Zen said, putting another bandage on him. She used water for a disinfectant, which that made Zim practically scream at her. "Shut up..." He growled, rubbing the recent bandage that was near his eye. Zen rolled her eyed and began to put her things away. "All right, you're done." She said.<p>

"Zen..." Zim began, standing up. She turned to him. "Yeah?" He looked away, sighing. "Did... Did I do something wrong that could make Tori upset?" He asked. Zen tilted her head at the side to this before asking, "No, what makes you ask that?" The male Irken drummed his fingers against the counter. "She's been gone for a while now..." He muttered.

"She's been gone for at least three days Zimmy. Don't worry, she's gotta have Della with her right? Don't worry." She reassured. Zim smiled faintly, but it didn't calm him down. He didn't trust Della, nor this Shadow World. He didn't like any of it, and he could only hope that she was okay...

**A/N: Yyyeaaah... I've been slacking a bit, but I've been writing my own stuff too ya know! XD But, this needed updating so bad, so here it is! ^^**


End file.
